Hey, Footballhead!
by Lonely Little Creeper
Summary: WARNING: BOYxBOY! Oneshot! Gerald admits feelings for Arnold by domination. Thank you, Richardsimmons13 for pairing idea. (PWP, Slash)


((**A/N: It's rated M for a reason! Contains BoyxBoy, so don't read if you don't like! Read and review please 3)**

Gerald always knew that Helga had a crush on Arnold. It was so obvious, the way that she would always take routes to meet him in the hallways or on the street, the names that she called him, the way she swooned when he wasn't looking. He couldn't stand the idea of the blonde rubbing against Arnold, as she had done only a few times before.

Gerald has been with a few ladies before, and by a few it meant Connie and Chloe, which both turned out to use him for their own purposes. But, he felt a certain feeling for Arnold, a special feeling that would make him want to do 'adult things' to him. Even if it was wrong, he didn't want to be right.

He wanted his way with Arnold, if Arnold wanted it or not.

"Hey, Arnold?" Gerald asked in the hallway, oppressing a glare at the scowling Helga. Arnold looked over, and Gerald forced away a shudder of enjoyment of such a perfect figure facing him.

"Yeah?" Arnold asked, looking away from Helga and her complaining to look at the slightly taller male.

"I need your opinion on something. Like, alone." He added, and Arnold nodded. After a quick, "see you" to Helga, Arnold followed Gerald into the janitor's closet without a question.

Gerald pulled Arnold closer to him, and he immediately pulled up Arnold's sweater, only off enough to hang around his thin neck and wrists. Arnold gave a soft grunt, saying, "Gerald, what are you-?"

"Shut up." Gerald snapped, taking off his own shirt and pants. The developing member of the fourth grader was stiff, creating a bulge in his beige briefs that Arnold couldn't ignore. He was surprised, and something about the sight made the blood rush to his lower regions.

Gerald ran his fingers up Arnold's pale, soft skin, pushing up the white undershirt. He bent Arnold over a broken desk. His fingers traced the faint outline of his ribs, and slowly up to his rose colored nipples. He rolled them with his thumbs, causing the lower partner to arch his back slightly with a moan. Gerald smirked, flicking one to see the reaction. Seeing what he liked, he continued to flick and rub the left one with his fingers, and latched his mouth on the twin. He ran his tongue around the nipple, pulling and nipping with his teeth.

"Unh... Gerald.." Arnold moaned softly, writhing underneath him. His own member was swelling in want, and the rubbing of the fabric wasn't helping.

"I want to hear your voice." Gerald hissed, moving his mouth to his neck as he sucked on a soft spot. His hands moved away from the perk nipples, tracing around the bellybutton a few times before teasing at the shorts. He pulled the waistband down slowly, teasingly, despite the whines of Arnold. "What do you want, Arnold?" Gerald said, pulling his shorts and hoodie down.

"I want you to- unng.." Arnold's sentence was interrupted by Gerald tapping his fingers lightly on the bulge that protruded through Arnold's briefs. Gerald drew small circles, flipping the waistband with his middle finger to snap lightly back against his pelvis. "I want you to do me." Arnold managed shakily.

Gerald was willing to comply, tugging his underwear down past his ankles. He said, "Why, I've barely touched you and your body is practically begging." With a nip to his ear, running a fingertip down the slit of Arnold's dick. Arnold writhed softly, moaning. Precum dripped down the sides of the young child's painfully swollen member, and Gerald smeared it across the head and down the sides.

Gerald gripped the base of his cock in a light grip, and moved his hand to the tip, and on the way back down he tightened his grip slightly. Arnold moaned, quieting himself against his sweater. "Oh, please!" He begged, and earned himself a faster pace in Gerald's administrations.

Gerald placed the tip in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the slit as he moved his fingers down to prod at Arnold's entrance, only gently. He wasn't going to give the wanton partner what he wanted immediately, dragging his fingertip into the flawless skin that enclosed the puckering entrance. It took everything Gerald had not to flip him over and fuck his brains out, especially with the noises that Arnold's mouth spilled.

Arnold's toes twitched, his hips rocking as a stomach knotting feeling filled his body. "I'm- 'm gonna-!" Arnold gasped, and then a whine and an angry huff as Gerald pulled away.

"You'll cum when I want you to." Gerald said, giving a smack to his arse. The blush on Arnold's face deepened as Gerald parted his lips with his fingers, forcing his digits inside of his mouth. He didn't protest, closing his mouth over them as his tongue pushed over saliva. Gerald watched after a moment, and he pushed his fingers in and out of his mouth, slightly wiggling his fingers as he managed them farther. Arnold gagged, and Gerald deemed them ready.

He took them out of his mouth, smearing the dripping saliva over his lip before shifting back down to the floor. He forced Arnold's knees to his chest, wiping around the edges of the silently begging entrance before he pushed in a digit.

Arnold arched his back, gasping softly. It was uncomfortable, but painless. "G-gerald!" He moaned softly.

Gerald didn't bother waiting for him, moving his first finger for a few moments before adding a second, and after another few moments a third. He spread his three fingers as far apart as he could, enjoying watching what he was doing. He wiggled them gently, pulling them out, wiping the extra saliva over the puckering hole.

"Are you going to wet my cock, Arnold?" Gerald asked, and when he got no response from the lustful one, he decided it was a no. He moved up onto the desk, pressing his knees into the back of Arnold's knees, lining up his entrance with the blunt of his swelled member.

Gerald teased the silently begging hole with the tip, gently tapping it. "Beg for it." He demanded, and Arnold stammered before he said, "p-please?"

Gerald smacked his arse unmercifully once or twice as he said, "That's not begging and you know it."

Arnold gave a moan. "Oh, please Gerald, fuck me right here on this desk, rip me in two until I beg your name, please!" He pleaded, and Gerald complied, sheathing himself in completely to the hilt without Arnold's adjusting.

Arnold arched his back with a hissing moan, the sensation much different than his fingers. Gerald didn't wait for Arnold again, allowing the tightness to engulf him for a few moments before he began to pound into Arnold.

Arnold writhed and squirmed underneath him, tilting his head. Gerald lowered his face into his neck, biting into a sensitive spot. Arnold gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. The pain subsided after a few thrusts as Gerald rubbed against his sweet spot. Gerald pulled Arnold's hair, causing Arnold to begin to rock his hips in rhythm with Gerald.

Their thrusts began to meet together, the skin on skin sound filling the small closet. Grunts from Gerald and moans from Arnold mingled together, Gerald being ruthless. He was on the brink of release, and he wanted it. Needed it. He wanted it to spill inside of Arnold, cover his insides, to make him forget Helga once and for all.

"Cum with me, Arnold." Gerald said huskily into his ear. "You know you want to."

"I do!" Arnold moaned, his fingers tightening on the sweater. "I- I- I'm gonna-!" He moaned loudly as he release finally came, sending him into a total high. Gerald moaned softly at the tightness that enclosed on him, and he came inside of Arnold with a few more thrusts.

His pleasure was quickly ended by the closet opening.

"Hey, Footballhea-"


End file.
